hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny 3 Tears
Johnny 3 Tears (real name George Ragan) is one of the 6 current members of Hollywood Undead. Bio Johnny 3 Tears, also known as "J3T", provides rapping for the band. He was known as "Tha Serva" when the band first formed, but later changed his name. He got his later stage name from "Johnny" (a name he liked) and "3 Tears", the name of a band he was in previously. His lyrics are often about murder, suicide, love and life, but there are also some songs, typically earlier ones, in which he is featured rapping about drinking and partying. Mask Johnny's masks have been sky-blue with the number 3 on the left side and a butterfly on the right. His mask design comes from "3" being in his name, and the butterfly is there because of his love for the poem "Paradise Lost," by John Milton, which the band also has a song named after. When their album American Tragedy released, the 3 took over the whole of the left side of his mask (as opposed to his Swan Songs mask, where it was only under his left eye) and it also lit up. As of Notes from the Underground, his mask design is more detailed. It has a mosaic-like design, with cracks all over the mask. The 3 still lights up, and the butterfly lights up in a yellow color. Songs he's featured on Swan Songs *"Undead" *"Sell Your Soul" *"No. 5" *"Young" *"Black Dahlia" *"City" *"The Diary" *"Paradise Lost" *"Circles" *"The Loss" *"California" Desperate Measures *"Tear It Up" *"Dove and Grenade" *"Immigrant Song" (Led Zeppelin cover) *"Shout at the Devil" (Motley Crue cover) *"Bad Town" (Operation Ivy cover) American Tragedy *"Been To Hell" *"Apologize" *"My Town" *"I Don't Wanna Die" *"Hear Me Now" *"Glory" *"Coming Back Down" *"Bullet" *"Levitate" *"Pour Me" *"Tendencies" *"Mother Murder" *"Lump Your Head" *"S.C.A.V.A." *"Street Dreams" Notes from the Underground *"Dead Bite" *"Lion" *"We Are" *"Rain" *"Believe" *"Outside" *"Medicine" *"One More Bottle" *"New Day"' *"I Am" Day of the Dead *"Day of the Dead" Other Singles *"Bitches" *"Christmas in Hollywood" Trivia *One of Deuce's songs is called Story of a Snitch. Johnny is possibly the snitch, where as others say that J-Dog is. *He went to jail in 2008-2009, either for DUI or fighting a paparazzi. He was bailed out for a tour in Europe in February 2009. This was also when their song "Undead", from the album Swan Songs was used in the GI Joe: Rise of Cobra Trailer at the Superbowl. *His favorite song to record off of American Tragedy was S.C.A.V.A. *He has a daughter named Ava and a girlfriend called Asia. *Ava was originally suspected to be the child who sings at the end of the song "Bullet," but it was later revealed to have been the daughter of producer Griffin Boice instead, Petra Christensen. *He also featured in a song called "The Only Ones " by a band called'' Kisses for Kings''. *Despite listening to Slipknot, he has stated their masks have nothing to do with HU having masks. *He is afraid of heights. *He is very competitive. *He has known Charlie & J-Dog since pre-school. *His Instagram is "johnny3tearsoffical" *His Twitter is "johnny333tears" Category:Hollywood Undead Members